finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cura
.]] Cura , also known as Cure2, Cure 2, and Cure II, is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful version of Cure, restoring more HP. In some games, Cura may be a full-party Cure. Cura and its other variants can also be used to inflict damage to undead enemies. Appearances Final Fantasy Cura (CUR2 on the NES and Cure2 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 3 White Magic spell which restores a moderate amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 33 and 66 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases, it costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy III Cura is a Level 3 White Magic spell that can be bought in Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village, Falgabard, and Village of the Ancients for 1,500 gil. It can be used by a Red Mage, White Mage, Devout, Sage, Onion Knight, and Scholar. Aria can cast Cura as a guest. It has a base power of 125, and can be used by the enemies Ahriman and Guardian. A free Cura can be found in Tozus. Final Fantasy IV Cura (Cure 2 in Easy Type) is a White Magic spell. It is learned by Tellah (default) Fusoya (default), Cecil (level 15), Porom (level 13), and Rosa (level 13), and in the 3D releases, child Rydia (level 12). It has a casting time of 1, costs 9 MP to cast with a power of 48 and never misses. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cura is a White Magic spell restores moderate HP to one or minor HP to all allies. It can also be used to damage the undead. It is learned by Cecil, Rosa, and Porom by default. It costs 9 MP to cast. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cura is a White Magic spell that can be used by Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore, Kain (as a Holy Dragoon), White Mage, Fusoya, Porom, and Wedge. It costs 9 MP to use and restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member or a small amount of HP to the party. Edward's Life's Anthem song acts like a Cura spell on all party members. Final Fantasy V Cura is a Level 3 White Magic spell that costs 9 MP to cast, and can be bought for 620 gil at Karnak and Jachol. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Cura can be cast by Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Cure Beast, Omniscient, Purobolos, Tiny Mage, and Zephyrus. Final Fantasy VI Cura is a Healing spell that is learned from the espers Kirin at a x1 rate, Unicorn at a x4 rate, Golem at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x8 rate, and Lakshmi at a x16 rate. Terra learns Cura at level 33. It costs 25 MP to cast, has a power of 28, and is vulnerable to Runic. Cura can be cast by General, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, Moebius, Desert Hare, Number 024, Clymenus, and Misty. Final Fantasy VII Cure 2 can be learned after learning Cure from the Restore Materia. It costs 24 MP to cast and has a spell power equal to the base magic damage plus 770. In the 1996 Demo release, Aeris has Cure 2 and can use it for the cost of 20 MP. The enemies Christopher and Killbin, as well as the bosses Materia Keeper, Godo, and Rude use the spell. Rude only uses the spells during the fight with him at Rocket Town and in the Sunken Gelnika. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 75 MP to cast. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: Range * Materia Generation System: Light Blue * Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cura restores a moderate amount of HP to Zack for 10 MP. It is cast from the Cura Materia. Final Fantasy VIII Cura restores a moderate amount of HP on one ally. It can be drawn from a variety of mid-level enemies. Casting Cura in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. Cura can also be junctioned to boost stats, especially HP. Final Fantasy IX Cura is a White Magic spell that restores a moderate amount of HP to one party member, or the entire party (roughly 1,000 HP total). It can be learned by Dagger, Eiko, and Beatrix (default). It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned through the Healing Rod, Golem's Flute, and Barette. The spell has a power of 38. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The formula for Cura is as follows: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus If the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. It is also an enemy ability used by Beatrix (third battle) and Lamia. Final Fantasy X Cura is located on Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid although everyone in the party can learn it. It costs 10 MP to cast. Cura can be cast by Cindy, Mortibody, Sinspawn Genais, and Yunalesca in her first two forms. Final Fantasy X-2 Cura is a White Magic ability for the White Mage dressphere. It costs 40 AP to learn and 10 MP to cast. Cura can also can be cast by passing through specific gates on the Healing Wind, Immortal Soul, Heart Reborn, and the Healing Light Garment Grids, or used via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling a Cherry. Cura can be cast by Elder Drake (Oversoul), Greater Drake (Oversoul), Iron Giant (Oversoul), Spine Drake (Oversoul), Node A, Node B, Node C, and Shell Shocker (Oversoul - Fiend Arena). Final Fantasy XI Cura restores all party members' HP within an area of effect and costs 30 MP to use. Only White Mages can use Cura. The potency of Cura increases if the spell is cast while the WHM has the job ability Afflatus Misery effect activated. The increase is based on the damage sustained by the White Mage under this effect prior to casting Cura. Properly utilized, this makes Cura the most MP efficient Healing Magic spell. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Cura is found on the White Magick 3 License on the License Board. It cost 32 MP to cast and restores a moderate amount of HP to all allies in range. It costs 1,500 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba (after the events on the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]]), Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall and Eruyt Village. In the Zodiac versions, Cura can be bought from Dalmasca Westersand after the events in Dreadnought Leviathan for 2,000 gil, takes 36 MP to cast and requires the White Magick 4 license. In the Trial Mode it is also found in Stage 45 treasure (with Diamond Armlet). It can be used by White Mage and Red Battlemage, and by Monk and Time Battlemage by learning of a required Esper, and by Archer after activating a Quickening license. Larsa has it when he joins as a guest. Because of the Effect Capacity system in the PlayStation 2 versions hinders players from performing special actions or magick spells (as only a limited amount can be performed at once), casting Cura and Curaga under Faith status instead of Curaja is more efficient, because they cost three units of effect capacity and consume less MP altogether, making Cura useful until end game. In The Zodiac Age, this is no longer an issue. Cura Mote was added to the Zodiac versions that lets the party use the spell by consuming the item. The player can heal a party with Reflect status with Cura Mote. Final Fantasy XIII Cura is a Medic ability that restores HP to a party member and nearby allies. It has an ATB cost of 2. It can be learned by Lightning (stage 8), Sazh (stage 7), Snow (stage 9), Vanille (stage 4), Hope (stage 5), and Fang (stage 9). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cura is a Medic ability that restores HP to the target and nearby allies. It has an ATB cost of 2. It can be learned by Noel (role level 29), Flanitor (23), Cactrot (28), Cait Sith (66), Exoray (8), Green Chocobo (29), Haguma (24), PuPu (9), Spiranthes (20), and White Chocobo (30). It is also an enemy ability used by Forked Cat. It restores HP to all allies in range. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] Final Fantasy XIV Cure II (Cura in Japanese) is a Conjurer spell available after completing the "In Nature's Embrace" Conjurer guild quest at level 30. The ability restores HP to a single party member with a potency of 700. Players can learn three additional traits that are associated with Cure II. The first trait the player learns is the Freecure trait at Conjurer level 32, which allows the player to now have a 15% chance that after casting Cure, the MP cost for their next Cure II will be free. The second trait the player learns is the Secret of the Lily trait at White Mage level 52, which now allows the player's Cure II casts to add a Lily to their Healing Gauge while in combat. Lastly, once the player learns the Secret of the Lily II trait as a level 68 White Mage, they now have a 20% chance to lower the recast times of certain abilities by 5 seconds whenever they heal a party member with critical HP with their Cure II spells. Final Fantasy Tactics Cura can be used by White Mage for 10 MP. It costs 180 JP to learn and has a speed of 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Cura can be learned by White Mages and Bishops for 200 AP from the Cure Staff. It costs 10 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 60, and a range of 4 and vertical reach of 2. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Note that this ability is considered Holy-elemental. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cura is a spell learned by the White Mage, Seer, and Bishop classes, costing 14 MP to cast, having a range of 4, and requiring 200 AP to master. It is learned through the Healing Staff for White Mage and Bishop, and through the Battle Folio for Seer. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Cura is a defensive spell that restores HP to the user. Charging this spell makes it affect party members. It is available at the beginning and requires Defense Magic stat of 60. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Cura is cast by piling two Cure spells. It restores 400 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cura is a level 10 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores two allies' HP, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to five times per day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cura is cast by stacking two Cure target rings. It restores a moderate amount of HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Legend III Cure2 recover 60% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undead. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be bought for 1700 GP in Muu (Present), Elan (Future), and New Dharm (Future). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Cura appears a moderate level White Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast. It can be given to any character by having a Cura Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased in 1,500 gil in Guera and Urbeth at night and in Spelvia. Torte is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. A Cura Tome can also be found in a chest inside the Tower to the Sky. Bravely Default Cura is a level 3 White Magic. It restores a medium amount of HP to one target. It can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It costs 9 MP to use. It can be bought in Florem for 800 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Cura is a level 3 White Magic for the White Mage. It restores a medium amount of HP to one target and can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It costs 20 MP to use. It can be bought in Ancheim, Yunohana, and Chompshire for 1600 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Cura I-III are magic support abilities available only for only Aemo to use. The spells can only be learned from the second version of the Unicorn signet. All Cura spells restore a moderate amount of HP to all party members and cost 23 MP to use. In the original free-to-play versions, Cura I-III could be used by any party member equipped with a Cura versions of the Mermaid or Eiko OR signets. Each version of the spell dealt more damage depending on the summon's rank and had increased MP costs. In addition, Jornee's equivalent ability to Cura is her Healara spell. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cura is a level 4 spell for the White Mage, learned for 240 JP and costing 2 SP to use. It restores a moderate amount of HP to Chocobo. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cura is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 50% of the HP of the character. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cura is Medic ability for Lightning. It restores a large amount of Bravery, but needs strict timing to work properly. Cura can be equipped for 30 CP. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cura is an ability that activates automatically when the character falls below 65% HP, and recovers 20% of their HP. However, it only activates once per stage. Minwu, Cecil, Terra, Yuna, Shantotto, Prishe and Ashe all learn Cura. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cura is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 65%. It recovers 20% of the HP gauge and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Minwu (level 30), Cecil (level 30), Rosa (level 25), Lenna (level 25), Terra (level 45), Celes (level 55), Eiko (level 25), Yuna (level 20), Ashe (level 40), Hope (level 50), Y'shtola (level 20), Ramza (level 30), Agrias (level 60), Rem (level 35). It can be taught to any character by using the Cura Scroll. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cura is a White Magic ability with a Rarity of 2☆. It restores some amount of HP to one target, it can initially be used four times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Lesser White Orb x5, Lesser Holy Orb x8, and 3000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''World of Final Fantasy Cura is an active ability that restores HP to a single target for 3 AP. It can be used by Flan Princess, Iris, Princess Goblin, Princess Goblin★, Quacho Queen, Quacho Queen★, and Siren. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Kingdom Hearts series Cura, along with its tier spells Cure and Curaga, appears as a spell in the Kingdom Hearts series. The spell recovers HP when used. Gallery FFI Cure2 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Cura GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Cura.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF1_3DS_Cura.jpg| FFIII NES Cure2.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII Cura.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Cure2.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Cura GBA.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Cura.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV iOS Cura.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Cura.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Cura.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY iOS Cura.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). Cura-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Cura.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). CuraFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Cura.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Cure2.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Cura.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Cura.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Cura.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX-2 Cura.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Cura.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. XIII cura.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII. Cura in FFXIII-2.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFXIV ARR Cure II.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Cure2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Cura.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Cura.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Cura.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Cura.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLIII Cure2.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Cura.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Cura.PNG|Bravely Default. FFD Cura.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. curera.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. PFF Cura Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Cura.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Cura Icon.png|Ability icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cura FFIII SB Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cura.png|Ability version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Cura.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Cura.png|World of Final Fantasy. KHII Cura.png|''Kingdom Hearts II. BBS Cura.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Etymology "Cura" comes from the Latin word which translates into "care," "treatment," "attention" and "concern." de:Vitra pl:Cura ru:Cura Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Recurring White Magic